One-step, one-pot method of forming copolymers from monomers that polymerize by different mechanisms by use of a single compound functioning as an initiator for two different living polymerization reactions, are known. See Puts, R. D. and Sogah, D. Y., Macromolecules 30, 7050-7055 (1997); Weimer, M. W., et al, Macromolecules 31, 8425-8428 (1997); Sogah, D. Y., et al, Polymeric Materials Science and Engineering 80, 86-87 (1999); Bielawski, C. W., et al, Journal of the American Chemical Society 122, 12872-12873 (2000); Hawker, C. J., et al, Chemical Reviews (Washington, D.C.) 101, 3661-3688; and Reutenauer, S., et al, Macromolecules 34, 755-760 (2001).
However, heretofore a one-pot reaction for forming dispersed block copolymer silicate nanocomposites, has not been disclosed.